A Moment To Remember
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Kise-kun, melupakan kenangan itu bagaimana rasanya?"/"Kenapa Kurokocchi bertanya seperti itu?"/"Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta."/For KiKuro Days (gomen telat). Warning Inside! Review please-ssu? XD


_Kau tahu, hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku adalah berada di dekatmu._

_Tertawa bersamamu…_

_Melindungimu…_

_Juga kenangan yang selalu tersimpan dalam kotak memoriku._

_Dan hal yang paling kubenci,_

_Melupakan semuanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"A Moment To Remember"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: AU. OOC. And anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's For My Beta Reader Pinaka-chan a.k.a Alice Klein**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_"Ini bukan sebuah drama. Bukan tumpukan skenario yang harus dibaca. Bukan juga sebuah panggung sandiwara. Tapi ini cerita tentang kami berdua. Sebuah kisah antara aku dan dia."_

**.**

"Lagi-lagi tertinggal,"

Kise Ryouta mendengus geli begitu sepasang iris madunya mendapati sebuah bola tergeletak sendirian di tengah lapangan basket. Diam. Juga tidak tersentuh. Bisa dipastikan kalau bola basket itu sudah tersimpan semalaman dan baru di pagi hari seperti ini Kise menemukannya. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu tahu kalau bola basket yang tersimpan rapi di tengah lapangan itu baru saja dipantulkan. Dilempar. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam _ring_.

Kise terkekeh pelan—entah apa yang membuatnya lucu—begitu otaknya memikirkan sebuah alasan mengapa bola basket itu bisa berada di sana, tanpa ada yang memainkannya. Meski begitu kedua kakinya tetap berjalan ke tengah lapang. Diambilnya bola itu, memutarnya sebentar dengan satu jarinya, setelah itu kakinya melesat. Berlari ke arah _ring_ dengan men-_dribble_ bolanya. Gerakannya seirama antara kecepatan kaki dan kelincahan tangan. Sampai ia mendekati _ring_, kedua kakinya meloncat, tubuhnya melayang, dan tangannya melempar. Memberikan dua poin ketika bola itu melewati arena _ring_. Ya, satu poin untuk Kise Ryouta.

"_Ano…_"

Kepala Kise refleks menoleh. Ia sempat tertegun begitu mendapati sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda dengan sepasang irisnya berwarna biru. Iris biru yang merefleksikan dirinya dalam hamparan laut yang luas. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah, membuat embun keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia bernapas. Ah, Kise lupa, musim gugur baru saja tiba. Dan, _hei!_ Apakah pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu baru saja berlari?

Oh! Kise sungguh ingin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bola basketmu tertinggal lagi," sahut Kise sebelum pemuda itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan pernah meninggalkannya di sini kalau tidak ingin hilang, Kurokocchi."

"Eh?" sepasang alis pemuda yang dipanggil Kurokocchi itu terangkat, menatap Kise heran. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan yang konyol. Terlebih lagi jika bisa dibilang Kise sudah bertemu dengan pemuda itu hampir satu minggu. Dan tentu saja Kise sudah bisa mengenal bagaimana watak pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja-ssu," seru Kise, sedikit kecewa. "Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah saling berkenalan? Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan?"

Pemuda dengan nama Kuroko itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Kise dalam-dalam dengan raut wajahnya yang datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa mendengar cara Kise-kun memanggilku. Terima kasih sudah menemukan bola basketku," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan. Membuat Kise meringis kecil ketika melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan bagitu, Kurokocchi!" sahut Kise riang, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko lalu mengacaknya pelan. "Makanya jangan selalu lupa untuk membawanya kembali. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengingatkan hal itu pada Kurokocchi. Habis, Kurokocchi itu pelupa-ssu!"

Kuroko hanya menanggapi celotehan Kise dengan kekehan pelan. Pagi hari di saat libur musim gugur, mereka berdua di sana, di tengah lapangan basket. Menawarkan kehangatan lewat candaan juga tawa. Dengan sebuah bola basket yang menjadi saksi bisu kedekatakan mereka.

"Nah, sebagai gantinya," perlahan Kise melangkah mundur, tangannya sudah bergerak men-_dribble_ bola, namun tatapannya masih tertuju pada Kuroko. "Hari ini main _one-on-one_ lagi?"

Kise tidak perlu jawaban lebih. Melihat langkah kaki Kuroko yang berlari seirama dengan pantulan bola yang dilakukannya, sudah membuat dirinya paham. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Membuat rasa panas menjalar di sekitar wajahnya walaupun suhu musim gugur rendah. Membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Dan yang pasti, membuat diri seorang Kise Ryouta benar-benar utuh.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sihir apa yang telah kau berikan sehingga membuat Kise Ryouta menjadi seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan September. Suhu udara menurun. Daun yang berguguran.

Kise Routa mencintai musim gugur. Rasa dingin yang menyerang di setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan kecintaan Kise pada musim gugur. Kise tahu kalau musim gugur memang tidak mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Mengingat kalau dirinya mirip seperti musim panas. Tapi, ketika matanya menatap daun _momiji_ yang berjatuhan sampai ke aspal jalanan, hawa dingin yang menyejukan, serta suasana yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat kekuning-kuningan, telah menarik perhatiannya. Sungguh, baginya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang romantis.

"Berhenti dulu Kise-kun, aku sudah lelah."

"Eh? Kan baru saja dimulai, Kurokocchi. Kenapa sudah harus berhenti?"

Oh, berhentilah merengek seperti itu Kise. Tidak bisakah dirinya melihat kalau saat ini Kuroko begitu kelelahan? Sampai-sampai deru napasnya terdengar memburu dan tidak teratur. Membuat embun yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak.

"Aku tidak seperti Kise-kun," oceh Kuroko begitu ia duduk di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan, "Daya tahan tubuhku tidak kuat dengan suhu rendah. Apalagi musim gugur sudah tiba,"

"Kurokoccchi tidak tahan dingin?" nada suaranya terdengar kaget, ia berlari kecil ke arah Kuroko lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dilepaskannya syal yang berada di lehernya setelah itu melilitkannya di leher Kuroko. Tidak lupa membenahinya agar lebih hangat. Menjaga tubuh Kuroko dari kedingingan. Kise sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pemuda yang mulai protes karena tingkahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Kise, terdengar posesif. "Tidak baik jika Kurokocchi sampai demam. Kurokocchi tidak akan bisa datang lagi kemari dan bermain _one-on-one_ denganku-ssu,"

Tidak ada sahutan untuk menanggapi teguran Kise tadi. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu hanya menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Mencoba meresapi rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kuroko mendesah pelan. Entah karena syal yang terpakai di sebagian tubuhnya, atau karena kedua tangan Kise yang sekarang ini berada di keningnya. Eh, tunggu, kening?

"Lihat! Tubuh Kurokocchi begitu dingin!"

Aah…ternyata tangan besar dan hangat itu yang kini menempel di keningnya. Yang tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis sudah tersungging di wajahnya. Tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." Kuroko berujar lirih. Membuat laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Untuk apa?"

Perlahan Kuroko menoleh. Mempertemukan iris _baby blue_-nya dengan sepasang iris emas Kise. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba menebak isi dasar jiwa Kise Ryouta hanya dengan saling menatap.

"Untuk menjadi bagian kenanganku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertemu dengan Kuroko, mengenal Kuroko serta pertemuan yang selalu mereka jalani, memang takdir yang tidak pernah bisa Kise duga. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya, kalau dirinya akan mengenal pemuda itu. Awal pertemuan mereka tidak pernah direncanakan. Bermula dari sebuah bola yang tergeletak sendirian di tengah lapang basket. Kise yang saat itu kebetulan lewat di sore hari sehingga memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar. Sampai akhirnya seseorang mengejutkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengatakan kalau bola basket yang tengah dimainkan Kise adalah miliknya. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Kise menatap sepasang iris _baby blue_ itu. Datar juga tanpa ekspresi. Yang tanpa sadar telah menarik perhatian seorang Kise Ryouta.

Namun anehnya, pertemuan mereka selalu berawal dari hal yang sama. Selalu. Ketika Kise mendatangi lapangan, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah bola basket yang tergeletak sendirian. Menemukannya di sore hari ataupun malam hari. Begitu ia memainkannya, Kuroko akan datang beberapa jam kemudian dan berkata kalau ia melupakan kembali bola basketnya. Selalu seperti itu. Lagi dan lagi. Sungguh, kelupaan Kuroko memang tidak bisa dibilang jarang.

Kise tidak akan heran jika serangan lupa itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari. Tapi, apakah normal jika 'lupa' hampir selama satu bulan? Apalagi selama itu juga Kise selalu mengingatkan Kuroko agar jangan lupa membawanya pulang jika Kise pulang lebih dulu. Ya, mungkin sifat pemuda itu memang pelupa, meskipun tidak mungkin juga dikategorikan orang yang sudah pikun. Kise menepis pemikiran konyol seperti itu. Yang jelas, sebagian hati Kise menerimanya dengan ringan. Karena sifat pelupanya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko. Dan Kise senang akan hal itu. Entah sejak kapan pertemuannya dengan Kuroko menjadi hal yang sangat dinantikan.

"Kise-kun, melupakan kenangan itu bagaimana rasanya?"

Kise menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi, tanpa perencanaan, mereka bertemu kembali. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Saat itu Kise kebetulan bertemu dengan Kuroko di depan Maji Burger. Melihatnya dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_—yang Kise sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Kuroko meminumnya di saat musim gugur—dan tidak lupa dengan bola basket di tangan satunya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Menelusuri jalan menuju lapangan basket tempat mereka bertemu biasanya.

Kening Kise berkerut, "Kenapa Kurokocchi bertanya seperti itu?"

Helaan napas sebagai awal jawaban. "Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku melupakan semua kenangan yang telah dibuat bersama Kise-kun selama ini,"

Kedua bola mata Kise membulat. "Kenapa? Apa Kurokocchi bermaksud melupakannya?" nada suaranya terdengar terkejut, juga kecewa. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda itu?

"Tidak," kembali kepala itu menggeleng, "Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Tapi Kise-kun harus tahu, terkadang ada saat dimana seseorang harus melupakan semuanya meskipun mereka tidak ingin,"

Kise tertegun sejenak. Tidak berniat bertanya atau menanggapi. Sudut matanya melirik Kuroko dengan lama. Perasaannya saja, atau nada suara Kuroko saat ini terdengar…sedih?

"Tentu saja aku akan merasa sedih-ssu!" sahut Kise akhirnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko pelan. "Kenangan itu hal yang langka. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah tapi tidak bisa didapatkan dua kali. Kau bisa merasakannya tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan yang istimewanya, kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya,"

"Benarkah begitu?" Kuroko mendongak, memandang dengan takjub daun _momiji_ yang berjatuhan. Tampak menawan. Tapi mengapa tatapan Kuroko terlihat kosong dan menerawang? "Tapi Kise-kun, adakalanya kenangan itu harus dilupakan. Seindah apa pun kenangan itu, jika takdir berkata lain, maka kenangan itu akan hilang dan pergi."

Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya memandang dalam diam punggung Kuroko yang terus berjalan di tempatnya. Apa ini? Mengapa hatinya merasa sedih?

"Dan yang pasti…" langkah Kuroko ikut berhenti. Menoleh dan menatap Kise, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak pernah ingin melupakan kenangan ketika Kise-kun berada di dalamnya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakanlah kalau semua ini mimpi!

Kise Ryouta berlari di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan energinya yang mulai terkuras habis. Mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya. Dunia yang dipijaknya. Dan waktu yang terus mengejar dirinya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ditemuinya saat ini. Begitu penting sampai-sampai Kise sendiri tidak ingin menemuinya.

**.**

_"Kise-kun, melupakan kenangan itu bagaimana rasanya?" _

**.**

Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, ia akan begitu panik seperti ini. Ia begitu bodoh menghadapi kenyataan. Ia tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya. Katakanlah kalau Kise Ryouta benar-benar orang yang bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di depannya.

**.**

_"Terkadang ada saat dimana seseorang harus melupakan semuanya meskipun mereka tidak ingin,"_

**.**

Mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia sendiri yang merasa kalau dirinya mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya dengan baik. Ia sendiri yang selalu berpikiran bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dan ia sendiri yang selalu beranggapan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Namun mengapa, semua itu rasanya seperti dusta yang kini menggerogoti relung hatinya?

**.**

_"Tapi Kise-kun, adakalanya kenangan itu harus dilupakan. Seindah apa pun kenangan itu, jika takdir berkata lain, maka kenangan itu akan hilang dan pergi."_

**.**

Saat ini pikirannya Kise hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Tempat itu. Tempat yang sudah menjadi kenangan dalam hidupnya. Tempat yang tanpa sadar menjadi sebagian dari jiwanya. Kise terus berlari. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berkebalikan dengan pikirannya, perlahan mozaik-mozaik tentang Kuroko mulai tersusun dalam benaknya. Sekarang Kise mengerti mengapa pemuda itu sering melupakan sesuatu. Melupakan bola basketnya yang tertinggal. Melupakan kalau mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal. Bahkan pernah melupakan jalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan! Kise benar-benar mengerti!

**.**

_"Dan aku tidak pernah ingin melupakan kenangan—"_

**.**

Akhirnya Kise sampai di tempat itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, bola basket itu tergeletak di tengah lapang seperti biasanya. Sendirian. Ditemani dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus. Dimana? Dimana pemuda itu? Mengapa hanya ada bola basketnya saja?

Kise mengambil bola basket itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia begitu kelelahan. Namun semua itu tidak meruntuhkan keyakinannya untuk menemukan Kuroko. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Harusnya sekarang. Waktunya sudah tepat. Menghela napas dengan panjang, perlahan tubuhnya berbalik, dan…

**.**

_"—ketika Kise-kun berada di dalamnya,"_

**.**

Kise menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau….siapa?"

Kedua tangan Kise terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menatap tajam namun tersirat kesedihan pada pemuda di depannya. Kentara sekali raut kebingungan di wajah pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Pandangan heran. Dan pandangan tidak mengenal dirinya. Sial! Tangannya mulai gemetar!

"Kurokocchi…" tanpa sadar Kise mengucapkan nama itu. Berusaha melupakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kise bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apakah kita…" Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, "Saling mengenal?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok tepat mengenai jantungnya. Lupakan musim gugur. Lupakan nuansa romantis dengan warna cokelat kekuning-kuningan. Lupakan guguran daun _momiji_ di sekeliling mereka. Kise begitu menyesal. Jika ia tidak membaca buku itu di perpustakaan sekolahnya tadi siang, ia tidak akan merasa sesedih ini untuk menerima kenyataan. Jika ia tidak kalah akan rasa penasarannya, mungkin hatinya tidak akan terasa begitu sakit. Seperti beribu pisau menusuk tepat jantungnya. Mengirisnya dengan pelan. Mematikan saraf-saraf di tubuhnya. Yang berakhir dengan menyiksanya sekejam mungkin.

Seandainya ia tidak mengenal Kuroko, mungkin ia tidak akan mendengar kenyataan pahit ini. Tepat ketika ia menemukan penjelasan di dalam buku yang dibacanya sehingga semua itu mengungkap segalanya. Mengungkap kenyataan di depannya.

_—Keadaan ini di mana sejumlah sel-sel saraf di otak mati, yang mengakibatkan sinyal-sinyal otak sulit tersalurkan dengan baik. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan mereka mudah sekali untuk lupa dalam berpikir, menilai, dan mengingat—_

Kise tidak pernah menyadari, kalau pertemuannya dengan Kuroko karena hal sepele, karena sebuah bola basket yang tertinggal, dan karena sifat pelupanya Kuroko, bisa berujung pada hatinya.

_—Penyakit ini memang tidak terlihat gejalanya secara fisik. Walaupun penyakit ini biasanya menyerang pada orang lanjut usia, tapi terkadang juga bisa menyerang seorang anak muda. Hal ini terjadi karena kekurangan protein pada otak manusia, sehingga mereka sulit untuk melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan otak dan pikiran—_

Ia bahkan tidak menyangka. Kalau selama ini hatinya juga berkata hal yang sama. Kise tidak pernah menyangka kalau hatinya akan ada selalu untuk Kuroko. Tersimpan dengan rapi. Ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu.

_—Sedikit demi sedikit penyakit ini akan menyerang pada mentalnya, lalu menyerang fisiknya. Penderitanya akan lupa pada hal-hal di sekitarnya, apa yang dilakukannya, dan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia bisa lupa pada dirinya sendiri—_

"_Sumimasen_…kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku telah salah berbicara? Dan kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Perlahan jemari Kise terangkat dan mengusap sebelah pipinya. Terasa basah! Astaga! Mengapa ia bisa menangis di saat seperti ini? Bukankah pemuda di depannya saat ini lebih menderita daripada dirinya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir, meskipun raut keheranan masih tertera di wajahnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Kise dengan sepasang mata bulatnya.

Kise menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Meskipun ia tahu Kuroko itu tidak akan mengingatnya. Tidak akan menyadari rasa cintanya. Dan tidak akan tahu siapa dirinya. Ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu sepenuh hatinya. Di bawah guguran daun _momiji_ saat musim gugur. Ketika guguran-guguran daun bermain dan menemani mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, membuatmu bingung-ssu. Oh! Dan…"

Bagaimana pun juga, Kise tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kenangan ketika Kuroko Tetsuya berada di dalamnya. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya. Begitu pula pemuda itu.

Walaupun ia tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya—

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Oh?" Kuroko tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan di depannya. Hangat dan tegas. "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya-_desu._ Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

—menderita penyakit _Alzheimer_

"Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Karena hidup tanpa kenangan hanya akan menjadi segumpal daging yang berjalan namun tak berisi apa-apa."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Holaaaa! XD Akhirnya ceritanya selesai, padahal KiKuro days udah lewat, hiksuuu...Dan Suki tidak terlalu mahir dalam dunia kedokteran, jadinya gitu deh/dicekek. Ngutip dari berbagai sumber, hehehe/plak. **

**Happy KiKuro Days, Minna! XDD**

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai akhir yaaa ^_^**

**Last, **

**Review please? (^o^) **


End file.
